


Amour perdu

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: sam ne parle presque jamais de riley, son premier grand amour
Relationships: Riley/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 1





	Amour perdu

Sam avait était réveillé comme tout les matins par sa petite sœur qui était venu sauter sur son lit en criant « debout feignasse! Le premier a la salle de bain est un gros nul ! » Avant de se mettre a courir en esquivant le coussin que lui lance son frère

Mais comme toujours Sam arrive avant elle devant son regard dégoûté quand il lui dit d’arrêter de dormir en cours de sport

Puis il enfile son t-shirt favori et va prendre son petit déjeuner pendant que Sarah était probablement occuper à inonder la salle de bain en faisant du karaoké

Il dit ensuite bonjour à tout le monde en arrivant dans le salon ou tout le monde vaquer a ces occupations 

Gideon, son petit frère saluer son père ... a sa manière : en lui faisait un câlin avec ces mains toute pleine de confiture avant de s’essuyer sur son propre t-shirt 

Sa mère mangeait sa tartine en regardant la scène avec un sourire amusé

Jusqu'à ce qu’il s’approche d’elle pour lui demander un câlin aussi 

Elle le repousse gentiment et elle lui dit de se changer parce qu’il ne va pas aller a l’école dans cet état

Il avait aussi de la confiture sur le front et dans les cheveux pour une raison obscure

Sam caresse son chat Figaro qui avait le museau dans sa gamelle, dévorant avidement ces croquettes

Puis il s’assoit à sa chaise et se sert un grand bol de céréale 

« On va avoir un ou une nouvelle élève aujourd’hui …» se rappelle t- il en mâchonnant ses corn-flakes 

Son père le charrie un peu tout en essuyant sa chemise avec une serviette 

« Si c’est une fille qui sait, ce sera peu être ta future petite copine...»

Sam roule des yeux

Bizarrement il avait l’impression que les filles ne l’intéressaient pas plus que ça…

« Bof pas trop mon truc»

Son père lui ébouriffe la tête avec un clin d’œil avant de se diriger vers sa chambre 

« Tu verras quand tu sera grand ! Bon il faut que je change de chemise… à ce propos j’ai vu un super livre sur les oiseaux a la librairie, je te l’achète ce soir en rentrant du travail ! »

Sam le remercie et attrape son sac ainsi que son déjeuner avant de partir 

« A ce soir maman, a ce soir papa »

En sortant il met des graines dans la mangeoire a oiseau du jardin et se met en route pour se rendre au lycée

Une fois arriver, il s’installe à sa place habituelle pour son premier cours de la journée 

Quand mr Miller, le professeur demande le silence 

«Comme je vous l’avait dit nous avons un nouvel élève ! Je vous présente Riley Underdahl, j’espère que vous l’accueillerez comme il se doit ! Allez donc vous asseoir à coté de monsieur Wilson…. »

Sam qui était occuper à observer un oiseau sur le bord de la fenêtre lève le nez en entendant son nom

Et dés qu’il le voit en face lui, Sam sent son cœur faire du tambour dans son ventre

Il secoue la tête … Mais qu’est ce qui lui prend ? Il devait être fatiguer, ça lui apprendra a rester jusqu'à pas d’heure a sa fenêtre a observer les hiboux 

Il décide de faire sa connaissance, ce garçon sera à coté de lui tout le reste de l’année après tout alors

« Heu… salut moi c’est Sam… toi c’est Riley c’est ça ? »

Il lui sert la main et Sam sent son cœur faire un looping

« Content de faire ta connaissance Sam »

Soudain c’est comme si ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher du regard l’un de l’autre 

Sam trouve ces yeux absolument magnifiques 

La voix de mr Miller les ramène soudainement sur terre

« Vous deux, la réponse est au tableau pas dans les yeux de votre camarade ! »

Sam se met à rougir et Riley regarde ces pieds sous les rires de la classe

En cours de sport Sam manque de se prendre un ballon en pleine tête et met un but dans son camp en regardant Riley jouer dans l’équipe adverse

Ca avait au moins le mérite de faire rire ce dernier, un peu moins leurs équipe

A la pause de midi Sam va chercher un banc pour manger

Enfin essayer de manger parce qu’il n’arrête de penser a ce nouveau depuis qu’il lavait vu sans savoir pourquoi

Il est donc occuper à donner des morceaux de son sandwich à un pigeon tout en le dessinant quand il lève les yeux de son croquis 

Riley se tient devant lui avec son sourire trop mignon

Sam manque de tomber de son banc et une tomate s’échappe de son sandwich pour échouer sur son pantalon

« Hey salut, je peux m’asseoir ? Je suis la bas depuis tout à l’heure et je me suis dit que tu devais t’ennuyer à manger tout seul pas vrai ?»

Sam essaye de garder son calme et de pas rougir comme un débile 

« Tout mes potes sont a la cantine alors … oui heu pas de problème va y»

Riley s’assoie et commence à manger avec lui

Il pointe alors son carnet a dessin du doigt

« Ton truc c’est les oiseaux, c’est ça ? t’en dessine plein sur tes cahier, j’ai vu ça en cours a coté du… dessin de moi »

Tout rouge Sam referme immédiatement son carnet et essaye de trouver une excuse en bafouillant 

« C’est pas ce tu crois j’avais besoin d’un modèle et… »

Riley lui sourit a nouveau et Sam sent son cœur battre a 100 a l’heure

« Non t’inquiète, tes plutôt douer pour info… » 

Sam rougit encore plus quand il pose sa main sur la sienne

La sonnerie retendit et ils se séparent un peu gênés 

« Désolé… » Dit Riley avant d’attraper son sac et de partir

Sam reste plusieurs seconde planter la jusqu'à ce qu’une fille ne le bouscule en pestant parce qu’il ce trouve au beau milieu de la route 

Et il comprend alors qu’il était amoureux

Le reste de la journée ils se lancent des petits regards discrets en n’osant pas s’adresser la parole 

Le soir en rentrant chez lui Sam voit Riley sur sa route

Courageusement il le rattrape pour lui parler 

« Hey salut… on pourrais faire un bout de chemin ensemble… si ça te dérange pas… » Dit Sam en regardant ces pieds, un peu nerveux

Riley accepte avec un autre sourire mignon

« Bien sur pas de problème » 

Il marche un peu et Riley lui dit d’un air mal à l’aise

« Désolé pour tout à l’heure c’était stupide, c’est pas ce que tu crois …. Je sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça, oublie ok »

Mais Sam le rassure… il n’avait pas à avoir honte 

« Non c’est rien t’inquiète, ta pas à être désolé…»

Ils marchent encore un peu et Sam fini par arriver devant chez lui

« J’habite ici… c’était sympa de m’avoir raccompagner merci…»

Riley s’apprête donc à continuer sa route pour rentrer dans son propre chez lui

« De rien… bon bah salut… a demain»

Mais au bout de quelques mètres il revient sur ces pas

Et après une hésitation finalement dépose un minuscule baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir

Sam le regarde s’éloigner au bout de la rue, un sourire heureux viser sur son visage

Sa mère revient du travail un peu plus tard, avec son petit frère qu’elle avait était cherchée à l’école 

« Tu a l’air de bonne humeur mon chéri ! Alors il est sympa ce nouvel élève »

Il lui répond en faisant semblant d’être a fond dans son devoir de math

« Heu oui il est cool… ou est papa »

Sa mère dit tandis que Gideon se précipite vers son train électrique en mettant Figaro dans un des wagons 

Le pauvre chaton semblait accepter son sort en baillant 

«Il est sorti faire quelque courses! Il rentre bientôt ! Toi joue dans ta chambre ton frère travail, et laisse Fig’ tranquille pauvre bête !»

Mais les heures passent et son père ne revient toujours pas…

Sa mère dit en riant un peu pour cacher son inquiétude 

« Il doit y avoir du monde a la caisse voila tout… venez manger les enfants la bonne odeur de son plat favori va le faire venir ! » 

Mais elle touche a peine à son repas, anxieuse 

Au bout d’un moment leur mère fini par leur dire d’aller se coucher

Sarah et Gideon protestent un peu, voulant regarder leur dessin animé préféré 

Mais voyant l’inquiétude sur le visage de leur mère ils décide de ne pas insister et partent se laver les dents en bougonnant 

Son père devait avoir eu beaucoup de travail au ministère voila tout 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait un dossier qui l’occuper jusqu’a pas d’heure…

Mais une fois dans son lit il n’arrive pas à fermer l’œil, trop inquiet pour s’endormir

Si il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à son père ?

C’est alors que depuis sa chambre il entend qu’on frappe à la porte

Soulagé il se lève pour aller accueillir son père, il était si inquiet !

Mais quand il arrive c’est un policier qui se tient devant la porte et s’adresse a sa mère, qui etait rester dans le salon pour attendre son mari

« Bonjour madame vous êtes Darlene Wilson ?»

Sam écoute attentivement depuis l’escalier 

« Oui pourquoi il y a un problème» demande t- elle, inquiète

D’un air grave l’officier annonce alors la terrible nouvelle 

« Madame, c’est votre mari Paul Wilson, il y a eu un braquage a l’épicerie, il y avait des otages et votre mari a voulu s’interposer… ils étaient armés et… nous somme désolé »

Sam sentit son cœur s’arrêter, soudain c’était comme si le monde venait de s’effondrer sous ces pieds

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai…ça devait être une erreur... son père ne pouvait pas être…

Ce matin en partant au travail il était si souriant et prêt à aider les autres

En partant a l’école il lui avait dit « a ce soir »… 

Son père lui avait promit d’aller observer les oiseaux au parc avec lui ce week-end…

Darlene s’effondre en larme alors que la voiture de police s’éloigne

C’est la première fois que Sam voit sa mère pleurer 

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, il descend l’escalier et va la prendre dans ces bras

« Samuel mon chéri tu ne devrais pas être ici… je ne voulais pas que tu l’apprenne de cette façon…»

Alerter par le bruit Sarah et Gideon s’étaient réveillés eux aussi 

« Maman il se passe quoi ? Où est papa ? »

Elle serre forts ces enfants dans ces bras et les embrasses

« Vous allez devant être fort mes chéris d’accord? Papa est… dans les étoiles maintenant… mais il veille sur vous de la haut pour toujours…. »

Elle essaye de les consoler comme elle peut mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour vraiment comprendre ce qui venait d’arriver 

Sam reste un peu avec elle ensuite, il ne voulait pas quelle soit seule dans cet état

Elle lui tend un sac, celui que son père avait toujours sur lui…ces enfants le lui avait offert à son anniversaire 

« Ils ont ramener ces affaires il y a ça pour toi… »

Elle en sort le livre dont il lui avait parlé le matin même

« Merci maman… »

Il l’embrasse et va ranger le livre dans sa chambre, c’était son dernier cadeau il devait en prendre bien soin 

Au milieu de la nuit Sam est réveillé par son petit frère qui frappe à sa porte

« Grand frère j’arrive pas a dormir… je peux venir avec toi avec doudou jusqu a ce que je m’endorme ?» dit il en serrant sa peluche contre lui

Son grand frère accepte avec un sourire

« Bien sur mon grand vient ! »

Gideon vient à coté de lui en prenant un maximum de place, mais son frère l’excuse 

« Papa me manque…il me lisait toujours une histoire avant de dormir… »

Son aîné sent son cœur se serrer

« Tu veut que je t’en lise une à sa place? » 

Le petit garçon secoue la tête pour dire oui et Sam va prendre le livre de son père dans l’étagère 

Dire qu’il aurait du le lire avec lui…

Sam essuie ces larmes et commence à lire… 

Au bout de quelques pages Gid fini par s’endormir en suçant son pouce

Sam le porte doucement dans sa chambre avec toutes ces peluches avant de retourner ce coucher

Le lendemain il se réveille pensant que tout ça n’était qu’un horrible cauchemar

Jusqu'à ce qu’il voit la chaise vide la où était toujours assis son père

La il le revoit avec son café et son journal du matin, pestant contre les mauvaise nouvelles

« Zut j’ai mit un bol en trop… c’est l’habitude » dit sa mère en s’apprêtant a le ranger

C’était toujours elle qui mettait la table pendant que lui préparait le petit déjeuner en attendant le réveil des enfants… 

« C’est rien maman, laisse le…C’est un peu comme s’il était encore la... »

Qu’il avait juste dormi un peu tard et qu’il allait se lever d’un moment a l’autre…

Comme si c’était une journée normale, comme les autres …

« Tu sais tu n’est pas obliger de venir a l’école aujourd’hui… ils comprendront »

Mais Sam ne voulait pas rester dans sa chambre à se morfondre et tourner en rond

« Non c’est mieux que j’essaye de penser à autre chose…»

Son petit frère arrive et se met a table, mangeant ces corn-flakes sans vraiment d’intérêt

« Tient ton doudou tu l’a oublier hier soir »

Il avait du tomber quand il s’était endormi… Il avait du le chercher partout, c’était sa peluche favorite, il l’avait toujours partout avec lui, tellement qu’on ne savait plus vraiment quelle était sa forme d’origine 

Gideon la récupère et sert la peluche contre lui

« Doudou !merci grand frère»

Pour une fois Sam n’entend pas sa sœur chanter faux dans la salle de bain

Même figaro, d’habitude gros gourmand, a l’air de manger ces croquettes sans appétit

Lui aussi n’arrive pas à avaler son petit déjeuner et part pour l’école sans avoir rien manger 

Quand il rentre tout le monde le regarde ou lui envois des mots de soutient

Il cherche Riley des yeux mais ne le voit pas

Alors il va s’enfermer dans les toilettes pour être en paix et respirer un peu

Quand quelqu’un frappe à la porte

« Sam c’est moi, Riley, tu peut ouvrir s’il te plait ?»

Il fini par sortir en essuyant ces larmes et Riley le prend dans ces bras 

« J’ai appris ce qui était arriver dans le journal… je suis désolé ça doit être horrible… si tu a besoin je suis la » 

Sam le remercie et ils sortent… la, un groupe d’élève les attend devant la porte et les interpellent

« Vous faites des trucs dans les chiottes ? Pour info les toilette des filles c’est a coté »

Riley et Sam les regarde sans trop comprendre 

Un autre garçon continu en riant avec une moue dégoûter 

« Vous croyez qu’on rien vu ? Vous êtes vraiment deg tout les 2 ! »

Son ami à coté de lui rajoute avec un sourire mauvais 

« Heureusement que ton père est mort Wilson, tu crois qu’il serait fière d’avoir une pédale comme toi comme fils»

Riley, prenant sa défense, lui colle alors son poing dans le nez 

La suite était un peu floue, puisque, Sam, cherchant à aider Riley, se retrouve a moitié assommer après avoir mit une droite au garçon au moment ou il avait frappé Riley au sol

Il se rappelle juste des surveillants accourant immédiatement pour les séparer et les emmener à l’infirmerie 

Lui et Riley ont tout les deux 1 semaine d’exclusion, le proviseur ayant étant clément avec Sam vu sa situation familial récente

Définitif pour les 2 autres, ayant avoué avoir commencer 

Le directeur dit à Riley que c’était quand même un sacré exploit de se virer au bout d’une journée

Quand Sam rentre avec sa mère le soir, couvert de bleus et d’égratignures, elle est furieuse et ne comprend pas ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre, son fils était si calme d’habitude 

« Pourquoi tu tes battu enfin ? »

Sam n’ose pas lui avouer toute la vérité avec les insultes homophobe 

« Il avait insulter papa ! Je pouvais pas le laisser faire »

« Mon chéri…ton père n’aurait pas voulu que tu te batte pour lui contre des idiots pareil, ils n’en valent pas la peine tu sais…»

Son père lui aussi avait toujours voulu combattre les injustices, c’est même pour ça qu’il était mort…

Sam voulait faire comme lui, combattre pour le bien plus tard quand il sera plus grand…

La cérémonie avait elle eu lieu quelques jours plus tard dans son église, celle dont il s’était toujours occuper

Riley était venu le soutenir et était ensuite rester dîner avec sa famille

Sam l’avait présenté comme un ami, ce n’était pas totalement faux quelque part 

Quelques jours plus tard, il était venu frapper à sa porte

« Je voulais voir comment tu va… »

Sam l’invite à rentrer et va lui montrer sa chambre 

« J’adore ta déco ! Ho tu à ce cd, c’est mon groupe préféré ! Je l’écoute quand je suis triste et après ça va mieux… tu veut qu’on le mette ?»

Il va mettre le cd dans le lecteur et ils s’assoient tout les 2 sur le lit 

Il a raison Sam à l’impression d’être moins triste, il ne sait pas si c’est la musique ou Riley à ces cotés

Il plonge son regard dans les siens et ils échangent un sourire 

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Lui dit Sam en le regardant dans les yeux

« Bien sur »

Il lui demande alors en sentant son cœur battre dans tt les sens

« Est ce que je peut t’embrasser ? »

Riley lui répond avec un sourire radieux

« Si tu veut »

Sam prend son courage à 2 mains et dépose un doux baiser sur ces lèvres

C’était un peu maladroit et hésitant mais c’était son tout premier baiser….

« Merci ...je t’aime »

« Moi aussi je t’aime »

Riley lui sourit et pose sa tête sur son épaule 

Sam lui demande en le serrant contre lui

« Pourquoi tu es triste des fois? »

« Parce que mes parents accepteront jamais que je sois avec un garçon…s’ils l’apprennent je crois que c’est fini pour nous… » 

Sam sent son cœur se serrer …Cela expliquait qu’il se soit sentit mal à l’aise après lui avoir prit la main

« Je suis vraiment désole tes parents on l’air horrible… »

Il soupire tristement puis lui demande

«Ta pas idée…je leur cache qui je suis depuis des années… et toi depuis quand tu sais… ? »

Il lui avoue qu’il n’avait jamais était amoureux de qui que ce soit avant

Mais que ça faisait un moment qu’il se posait des questions

Enfaîte depuis qu’une fille l’avait embrassé sur la joue à l’école primaire et qu’il avait pleuré 

Et qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il regardait bien plus souvent les garçons que les filles…même pas du tout les filles, enfaîte

Il s’était toujours dit que ça finirait pas venir avec le temps mais …Maintenant c’était beaucoup plus clair 

Ils finissent par s’endormir bercer par la musique

Tout à coup sa mère entre dans la chambre et les trouvent dans les bras l’un de l’autre 

Ils se réveillent en sursaut 

« Ho désolé je voulais savoir si tout aller bien… je ne voulais pas déranger»

Sa mère reste ensuite plusieurs secondes silencieuse, ne sachant quoi dire

Il retient son souffle …Qu’est ce quelle allait faire ? Si c’était comme avec les parents Riley et qu’elle ne l’acceptait pas ? 

« Non maman je suis désolé c’est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Elle avait déjà tellement de soucis en ce moment, il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’inquiète pour lui en plus de ça 

Mais à son grand soulagement elle le prend dans ces bras et le rassure

« Non mon chéri ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien, maman t’aime, et papa aurait voulut que tu sois heureux, si tu aime ce garçon et qu’il t’aime c’est tout ce qui importe d’accord ? Sache que je te soutiendrais quoi qu’il arrive» 

Il est si heureux et soulager quelle l’accepte

« Merci maman… »

Elle ajoute en souriant

« Tu sais je m’en doutais un peu depuis longtemps, et ton père aussi, pourquoi croyais tu qu’il te parler autant des filles ces derniers temps? »

Quelques jours plus tard la grand-mère de Sam était venue les voir 

Elle n’avait pas fait l’effort de venir à l’enterrement, n’ayant jamais trop apprécié son gendre

« Il y a un couple de… enfin vous savez qui s’installe prêt de chez moi … quelle honte, il y a des enfants dans le quartier, s’ils voient ça ! » 

Sam regarde ces pieds en buvant son coca quand elle rajoute

« Si je connaissais quelqu'un comme eux je ne lui adresse plus la parole, des dégénérés ces gens la !»

Sam n’en peut plus et fini par lui répondre

« Je suis gay mamie, et j’ai un copain »

Elle s’étouffe avec son café 

Déjà qu’elle avait faillit faire un malaise quand elle avait demander a Gideon se qu’il voulait faire plus tard et qu’il avait répondu « travailler a l’église comme papa »

« Ho pauvre chéri la mort de son père a du le perturber ! Peu être si tu avais épouser quelqu’un de mieux tu aurais eu des enfants normaux, épouser un prête, quelle idée ! » 

Darlene prend alors la défense de son fils et de son mari

« Maman ! Paul était pasteur, et sa mort n’a rien à voir la dedans ! C’etait un homme bien et il est mort en voulant sauver des vies ! Et si tu n’accepte pas ton petit fils comme il est alors ne m’adresse plus la parole ! »

Sa grand-mère s’en va en claquant la porte et les traitant de famille de dégénérés 

Sam n’avait plus jamais eu de ces nouvelles 

Il avait juste apprit qu’elle avait fini par mourir en tombant dans l’escalier quelques années après

C’était les vacances d’été, Sam et Riley avaient fini le lycée

Il y avait aussi eu le procès pour le braquage et la mort de son père

Il était plutôt content que ces types payent pour ce qu’ils avaient fait 

Le jeune homme était couché sur son lit à écouter de la musique quand Riley arrive avec une valise 

Son copain lui demande ce qui lui arrive et ce dernier lui annonce que ces parents étaient au courant pour eux 

Ils avaient fini par trouver une photo qu’ils avaient faite ensemble

« Ils m’ont dit qu’ils ne veulent plus jamais me voir…que je suis plus leur fils, j’ai nulle part ou aller…j’ai a peine eu le temps de faire mes valises» 

Sam lui propose de rester ici avec lui, sa mère sera très heureuse de l’accueillir et il serait en sécurité 

Riley le remercie et l’embrasse avec amour 

Sam lui murmure qu’il l’aime et qu’ils seront toujours ensemble quoi qu’il arrive 

Ils sont soudain déranger par Sarah qui accourt dans la chambre en faisant des bruits de bisous

« Hoooo vous êtes trop mignon les amoureux !»

Elle s’enfuit en courant au moment ou Sam lui balance un chausson

Ils décidèrent de s’engager dans l’armée

Le père de Sam avait toujours voulut aider les autres, alors son fils avait eu envie de faire pareil 

Et Riley qui avait un oncle dans l’armée l’avait suivi 

Ils avaient participés à des tests et avaient était prit parmi tout un tas de candidats dans un projet secret de l’armée

Des soldats équiper d’ailes leur permettant de voler

Ils formaient une équipe sous le nom de falcon 

Ils avaient du se résoudre a être plus discret après l’incident au lycée, s’aimant a l’abri des regards entre deux missions 

Un soldat les avait déjà regardé d’un air suspicieux quand il les avait vu ensemble

Il n’y avait que quand ils étaient en permission qu’ils pouvaient être vraiment être libre

Ici ils avaient leur musique et les oiseaux chantant le matin à la place bruit des armes

Les cookies de Darlene Wilson à la place de la nourriture infecte de l’armée 

Et surtout leur grand lit douillé 

Ils en avait un peu marre de dormir à même le sol, dans leur tente, ou a la caserne dans un lit de camp beaucoup trop petit pour tout les deux 

Le nombre de fois ou ils avait faillit se faire surprendre dans le même lit par un de leur supérieur 

Ce n’était pas bien grand mais c’était chez eux

Et tant que Sam était avec Riley il pourrait vivre dans une décharge qu’il serait quand même heureux

Riley avait rit quand il lui avait dit ça

« Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison ! » Dit Sam en se jetant sur son lit qui lui avait tant manqué 

Il embrasse même son coussin, bien mieux que le rocher sur le quel il a l’habitude de passer la nuit

« T’emballe pas on repart bientôt» dit Riley avant de le rejoindre et se blottir contre lui

Son petit copain lui dit en caressant ces cheveux blonds 

« Peu être plus pour longtemps Ry, on fini cette mission et on s’installe ensemble pour de bon je te le promet, on aura une belle vie ensemble...»

Il lui embrasse la tête tandis que le lecteur cd passer leur chanson préférée 

« Ça va trop me manquer, tes trop mignon quand tu vole tu sais… »

Sam lui prend la main et l’entraîne avec lui sur la piste de danse improviser 

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et vient danser soldat, c’est notre chanson ! »

Ils dansent un slow au milieu du salon et se murmure je t’aime a l’oreille 

Mais tout ne c’était pas passer comme prévus 

Sam était assis dans l’infirmerie du camp, perdu et hagard, les images repassant en boucle dans sa tête 

C’était supposer être une mission comme les autre, ils avaient déjà fait ça mille fois… 

Le matin ils s’étaient réveillés ensemble 

Ils s’étaient aimer une dernière fois avant de partir en mission, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres

Puis ils s’étaient envolés ensemble

Comme à chaque fois en regardant Riley, Sam l’avait trouvé tellement beau dans le ciel

On aurait dit un ange, son ange a lui

Puis en un instant tout avait tourné au cauchemar 

Si seulement Riley avait vu ce foutu missile a temps…

Si seulement son parachute c’était ouvert avant que…

Si seulement Sam avait pu faire quelque chose pour l’aider…

Mais il n’avait pu que le regarder tomber devant ces yeux, impuissant 

Ces camarades avaient essayé de le réconforter mais il n’avait même pas écouté ce qu’on lui disait, les yeux perdus dans le vide

Son cerveau était comme anesthésié, refusant de croire de Riley était parti pour toujours

Puis un de ces supérieurs était venu le voir

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre… ami dit il en appuyant sur ce dernier mot, comme pour signifier qu’il savait, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous n’êtes plus en état… »

Mais Sam devait finir cette mission

Pour Riley, pour qu’il ne soit pas mort pour rien

A son enterrement les parents de Riley n’étaient même pas venus dire adieu à leur propre fils

Sam avait tenté d’aller leur parler mais ils leur avaient claqué la porte au nez, prétextant que c’était sa faute parce qu’il avait perverti le cerveau de leur fils

Alors il était retourner se battre, pour lui 

Jusqu’au jour ou il n’en pouvait plus

Il s’était effondré au milieu de la bataille, incapable de continuer

Il avait vu un médecin qui lui avait diagnostiqué un stress post traumatique 

Inapte au combat Sam avait donc était forcer de rentrer chez lui le cœur gros 

Les premiers temps il avait était habiter chez sa mère, incapable de vivre seul dans l’appartement qu’il partageait avec son ancien amant…trop de souvenirs

Darlene lui avait aussi donné le numéro de la psy qu’elle avait vu après la perte de son mari, disant que ça pourra l’aider 

Quand Sam avait eu la force de retourner chez lui, il avait passer… il ne savait plus exactement, il n’avait plus la notion du temps, beaucoup de temps, a déprimer tout seul dans son appart

Toutes les pièces, le moindre endroit lui rappelant lui

Toutes ces affaires encore la, son cd préféré et son t-shirt qu’il avait oublier en partant et qu’il avait chercher partout 

Sa sœur et sa mère venaient souvent pour veiller sur lui 

Cette fois il avait du appeler Sarah a l’aide en pleine nuit parce qu’il ne pouvait plus respiré

Elle était maintenant dans le salon avec lui et elle lui avait apporté un verre d’eau

« Tu nous a aider quand papa est mort et que maman n’arrivait plus a s’occuper de nous toute seule…et maintenant on est la pour t’aider maman, Gideon et moi… alors tu sais si ta besoin de parler de lui… »

Mais c’était trop tôt il était encore incapable de prononcer son nom ni même penser a lui sans se mettre a pleurer

Alors Sarah lui dit de prendre son temps et d’attendre d’être prêt 

Puis elle était reparti chez elle, le laissant a nouveau seul

Quelque temps après il avait cherché un nouveau travail, il ne voulait plus que sa mère et sa sœur payent le loyer pour lui, il ne voulait pas abuser, même si elles disaient que ce n’était pas un soucis, elles faisaient déjà beaucoup pour lui 

On lui en avait proposer un, il devait aider d’autre soldat souffrant de traumatisme

Il avait accepter au moins ça l’occuper et il pensait moins a riley

Et s’il pouvait aider d’autre gens comme lui 

Il essayer de courir un peu aussi

Ca l’aider a ce vider la tête, en général

Mais aujourd’hui il était tellement perdu dans ces pensées qu’il ne fait pas attention quand il bouscule quelqu'un sur son chemin

Il s’excuse et remarque alors qu’il a percuté Captain America en personne

Il semblait lui aussi dans la lune

Ce dernier s’excuse à son tour, gêné 

« Désolé je ne regardais pas ou j’allais vous n’avez rien au moins ?»

Sam le trouve vraiment super mignon dans son t-shirt beaucoup trop serrer et moulant

Qu est ce qu’il raconte, il fallait vraiment qu’il dorme plus 

« Heu non tout va bien… bon hum j’allais par la salut et merci »

Il reprend donc son jogging … Quand a sa grande surprise Captain America se met a lui courir après en se foutant de sa tronche en courant plus vite que lui

Un peu vexer, Sam essaye désespérément de le rattraper sans succès

Au bout de plusieurs tour a se faire dépasser il fini par tomber de fatigue contre un arbre

Steve le rejoint pour l’aider à se relever avec un sourire charmeur

Sam commence à avoir l’impression qu’il est entrain de le draguer

Mais non il devait se tromper, ce type était sûrement complètement hetero

Ils discutent un peu Sam lui donne des conseils en musique et lui pose des questions sur son lit 

Vraiment merci la subtilité

Mais ils doivent se séparer, Steve devant partir pour une mission

Sam lui propose de venir le voir à son travail s’il a le temps 

Il accepte et l’après midi même, Steve était venu l’écouter

Ils avaient un peu partagé leurs expériences de soldat

Ca faisait du bien de parler a quelqu'un comme lui

Steve lui demande alors si il a perdu quelqu'un

Il lui dit quelques mots à propos de Riley

C’était la 1ere fois qu’il parle de lui a quelqu'un depuis sa disparition, qu’il a la force de raconter de ce qui est arriver a quelqu'un d’autre que sa psychologue 

Puis Sam lui demande ce qui le rend heureux

Steve lui répond tristement qu’il n’en sait rien

Sam sent son cœur se serré…Il avait l’air tellement seul 

Sam avait l’impression que c’était la seule personne qui comprenait vraiment ce qu’il ressentait …

Alors il décide de prendre son courage à 2 mains et de tenter sa chance avec lui

Il n’a rien à perdre de toute manière

Alors il lui prend les mains et le regarde dans les yeux 

Steve comprend et plonge ces yeux bleus magnifiques dans les siens

Puis il lui adresse un grand sourire avant de presser ces lèvres contre les siennes

Sam répond avec joie à son baiser et passe ces mains derrière sa nuque tandis que Steve le prend par les hanches pour l’embrasser plus passionnant 

Il a du mal à réaliser qu’il est entrain de rouler une pelle à un Avenger

Il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps

Ils se séparent, les joues en feu et leurs cœurs battant fort dans leur poitrine 

Steve lui dit en lui caressant la joue 

« Je crois que j’ai trouvé »

Un peu plus tard ils discutent sur l’oreiller blotti l’un contre l’autre 

Au début ça lui avait fait un peu bizarre vu que c’était un type qu’il avait vu dans ces cours d’histoire et qu’il ’avait l’age d’être son grand père

Mais maintenant il est juste tellement bien sous la couverture bercer par les battements de son cœur contre son oreille

« Depuis quand l’emblème des états unis aime les mecs ?»

Il se demande s’il voulait juste essayer de voir ce que ça faisait avec un garçon ou alors si Captain America était en réalité gay sans l’avoir jamais dit a personne, ce qui était un peu normal vu l’époque d’où il venait 

« Enfaîte je crois que j’ai pas vraiment de préférence… » 

Donc Captain America était bisexuel… même s’il ne devait pas encore connaître ce mot à son époque

Steve lui avoue que son seul grand amour avait était un homme mais qu’il était mort a la guerre 

Malheureusement ça leur faisait un autre point commun

Sam lui dit qu’il est désolé et lui demande quel était son nom

Steve soupire et lui répond

« Bucky Barnes…»

Le sergent, c’était plutôt logique 

Tout le monde savait que Bucky et Steve avaient grandis et combattu ensemble et qu’ils étaient inséparable 

Alors qu’ils aient eu une liaison n’était pas si étonnant que ça

« Et… ta eu quelqu'un depuis ton retour ?»

Il se disait qu’il ne devait pas avoir de mal à trouver quelqu'un, beau et célèbre comme il était

Mais et pourtant il lui répond que non

« Personne… tes le premier depuis 1945 ta le droit de dire que c’était nul j’ai une excuse… et toi, depuis ton Riley ?»

Il n’avait pas eu à lui dire, il avait deviné tout seul…

« J’ai connu quelques garçons depuis, enfin des histoires d’un soir rien de très intéressant… disons qu’ils restent pas souvent faire la causette …»

Steve se dit que les gens sont très malpolis

« Je suis plus que ça alors ? »

Sam lui répond en l’embrassant sur le front

« A toi de voir …»

Il sentait qu’il était peu être prêt à refaire sa vie 

Peu être qu’il avait une nouvelle chance d’être heureux avec quelqu'un

Steve lui dit alors avec un sourire

« Tu sais ton lit est pas si inconfortable que ça …»

En rentrant du travail Sam entend Steve dans la salle de bain

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu’il était en couple avec Steve Rogers 

Bon ils y avaient eu quelques petits soucis au début

Du genre l’ex petit copain assassin russe flippant de Steve revenu d’entre les morts pour les tuer avant de disparaître laissant son ancien amant pour mort

Sam avait eu si peur en le trouvant inconscient sur cette berge …Peur de le perdre comme il avait perdu riley

Il avait revu ce dernier inconscient sur le sol, gisant au milieu des morceaux de ces ailes …

Mais heureusement après l’avoir attendu à l’hôpital plusieurs jours il était sorti d’affaire et était venu s’installer chez lui, son appartement étant criblés de balles a cause de son ancien chéri 

Sam va embrasser son copain quand il sort de la douche

A son réveil ce matin il était déjà parti en mission lui laissant un plateau petit déjeuner avant de partir

« T’a prit une douche t’aurais pu m’attendre quand même …»

Steve rougit un peu en l’entendant 

Sam trouve le trouve adorable

« Je voulais être présentable pour toi…j’ai du combattre un alien gluant, ça t’aurait pas plu »

Ils avaient prévu une soirée cinéma en amoureux

Steve avait encore plein de film sur sa liste a rattraper 

Et Sam lui en avait rajouté plein 

Steve lui avait raconter qu’il préférait suivre ces conseils plutôt que ceux de Tony, depuis qu’il lui avait filé un DVD porno juste pour se moquer de lui en lui disant « tu peut pas comprendre tes puceau »

Il avait beau lui dire qu’il ne l’était plus depuis longtemps et qu’il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il n’en avait rien à faire 

Un jour Tony avait programmé Jarvis pour qu’il passe «like a virgin » de Madonna a chaque fois que Steve rentrait dans une pièce 

« D’accord beau gosse je choisis quoi comme film ?»

Son amant lui dit tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre

« Surprends moi ! Je m’habille et je te rejoins, j’y connais pas grand chose de toute façon »

Sam choisit un DVD au hasard et Steve reaparait quelques instants plus tard

« Nat a encore essayer de me caser avec une fille du travail j’ai réussi a m’échapper a temps »

Son petit ami lui répond avec un petit sourire

« Attend elle a toujours pas compris faudrait qu’on lui dise un jour quand même.. »

Ca faisait quand même plusieurs semaines qu’ils étaient en couple

Mais malgré ces talents d’espionne elle n’avait toujours rien capté et voulait toujours lui organiser des rencards Steve, n’osant pas lui dire que son cœur était déjà prit

Captain America va s’asseoir à coté de lui avec du pop-corn

L’homme oiseau remarque qu’il ne porte pas un de ces propre t-shirt 

« Ha oui tout les miens sont au sale désolé »

Ils s’empruntent souvent des affaires, ils sont en couple après tout

Les affaires de Steve vont parfaitement à Sam vu qu’il choisit toujours ces t-shirts trop petit (pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire) 

« C’est rien… c’est que… enfaîte c’était un t-shirt de Riley, il l’adorait»

Il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à se séparer de ces affaires, même après tout ce temps 

Steve avait l’air vraiment mal et s’excuse

« Désolé je peut en mettre un autre si tu préfère »

Mais Sam lui dit qu’il peut le garder et qu’il lui va bien

« Tu me parle pas souvent lui, enfin tes pas obliger si c’est un sujet difficile pour toi »

Steve ne voulait pas le forcer à lui raconter tout ça

Ca lui faisait déjà assez mal de le voir se réveiller en pleine nuit a cause d’un violent cauchemar 

« Non ne t’inquiète pas… et tu me parle bien de ton Bucky en long en large et en travers…» dit Sam avec un petit sourire

En même temps vu qu’ils passaient leur temps à le chercher dans tout le pays 

Cap avait assuré à Sam qu’il était amoureux de lui maintenant et qu’il n’avait pas être jaloux

Le para se dit qu’il avait sûrement raison et que ça pouvait lui faire du bien de parler de tout ça…

Alors il lui raconte toute leur histoire, du début a la fin

Il lui dit qu’avant qu’ils ne se rencontrent, en rentrant du travail, Sam raconter sa journée a Riley

Avant de se souvenir qu’il ne serait plus jamais la pour l’écouter ou pour rire a ces blagues

Steve lui dit qu’après son retour, lui aussi attendait que Bucky rentre du travail tous les soirs comme il le faisait quand ils vivaient ensemble dans leur appartement à Brooklyn

Parfois Sam avait l’impression de voir son ancien coéquipier et amant n’importe ou

La nuit dernière il avait rêvé qu’un jour tout comme Bucky, Riley allait revenir comme par miracle

Avant de revenir a la réalité et de se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami

Steve se sent désolé d’avoir eu la chance de retrouver Bucky alors que Sam ne pourrait jamais revoir riley

Sam lui dit qu’il n’y est pour rien et Steve le prend dans ces bras pour le consoler

Le lendemain Sam avait rendez vous avec sa mère a un café après le travail 

Il voulait lui annoncer qu’il avait refait sa vie

« Salut mon chéri tu voulais me voir »

Son fils s’assoie et lui dit

« Oui... J’ai rencontrer quelqu’un… il s’appelle Steve »

Darlene avait l’air heureuse pour son fils 

Heureuse qu’il arrive enfin à tourner la page après Riley

« Merveilleux ! Et que fait t-il dans la vie »

Sa mère posait toujours tout un tas de question

Quand il s’était mit avec Riley c’est limite si elle n’avait pas voulu connaître son groupe sanguin et les CV de toute sa famille sur 5 générations 

Comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer que son copain était un super-heros quasi centenaire sans quelle s’étouffe avec son café ? 

« Enfaîte maman… je sais que tu va trouver ça ultra bizarre mais... je sort avec Captain America»

Sa mère marque une pause et éclate de rire

« Très drôle mon chéri au moins tu garde ton humour c’est bien ! »

Sam savait que sa mère aurait du mal à le croire ? Lui-même des fois 

« C’est pas une blague maman… enfaîte je l’ai rencontrer pendant mon jogging et maintenant on est ensemble…»

Elle marque de nouveau une pause pour encaisser la nouvelle

« Ho…et c’est sérieux avec lui »

« Et bien, on habite ensemble et j’ai rencontrais son ex, il est charmant, longue histoire »

Sa mère prend sa main et lui souri 

« Tant que tu es heureux c’est tout ce qui importe, et j’ai hâte de faire sa connaissance !» 

Sam avait était retrouver son amant peu après

Il va acheter des fleurs, et va le rejoindre, Steve l’attend devant le cimetière

D’habitude il préfère y aller seul 

Il arrive devant la tombe où était indiquer « soldat Riley Underdahl, mort pour son pays »

Sa famille l’ayant rejeté, Sam était le seul à fleurir sa tombe…

Il y dépose les fleurs, c’était ces préférés

Puis il serre la main de Steve dans la sienne et dit

« Salut Ry, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un j’espère qu’il va te plaire ! »


End file.
